Pipelines for transporting fluids such as oil and natural gas may deteriorate over time potentially resulting in leakage of fluid from the pipeline. In the case of metal piping, for example, corrosion may be a significant cause of pipe deterioration. Repair of previously installed piping may be difficult and expensive, particularly in the case of buried or submerged pipelines where access to the pipeline is restricted. Successful repair of buried pipeline may require multiple access points, resulting in significant disturbances of the areas proximate the access points and potentially adverse environmental impact at each area. For these reasons, there is a need for improved systems and methods for rehabilitating pipelines.